Eyes of the Future
by WindyStars4always124
Summary: 2 years after oban a terrible tragety brings two friends closer than ever
1. Chapter 1: stuck in the past

Chapter 1

Aikka sadly waved to molly his heart thrumming in his chest he felt a sad longing inside him but when he looked down and saw her smile those feelings vanished. He waved to her again, for one last time as his ship lifted off. He caught a glimpse of molly-waving good-bye to Oban. He silently gazed at her "good bye my earth princess, we will meet again."

Aikka stared out into the sunset its brilliant colors flickering across the horizon he smiled. The blazing red often reminded him of molly….no wait Eva the name hung to the air. _It's a beautiful name _he thought. He shook himself from his dreaming. Often these days he was caught thinking of her. His sword master Canaan had obliged the thought of her for he remembered all that she had done on Oban. "She was an acceptable opponent and worthy avatar", as he used to put it after they had left Oban. Still his parents refused to let him contact her or even think of her. He sighed after Oban his life had turned into a nagging pain that had no adventure of the sort in it he missed his days of exploring and causing mischief and no matter what his parents asked aikka would never forget Oban and the adventures he had had there. A smile brushed his lips, but he soon pushed it away. Walking back into his room and closing a white door with beautiful carvings in it. Blocking of the view of the sunset.

G'dar flew through the air his wings bringing a gentle hum into the air. Aikkas hair ruffled in the wind. This was the only time aikka ever had to himself, the only fun he ever had now a days. Aikka lovingly patted G'dar; the smooth shell under his fingers was warm. Aikka spoke some encouraging words to G'dar as they continued on past the hills of his palace. The landscape soon changed to calm rifts and valleys as they continued towards the horizon ahead of them the sun was just beginning to rise. When the sun rose higher in the sky aikka stopped and landed G'dar leaving the beetle in peace as he ate the fresh-dewed grass. Aikka walked under the valleys trees climbing up a dormant home with ease. When he reached the round top he gracefully sat down with his legs crossed beneath him he looked at the rising sun its colors spreading on either side of the horizon. His mind began to wander and his thoughts soon drifted to molly he shook his head to push the image away and looked up onto the horizon. He jumped to his feet at the sight, his breath left his body, for upon the horizon were several fleets of krogs even at this distance aikka could see the red and black colors flashing in the sunlight. He had to leave know he must warn his people he whistled to G'dar. When G'dar appeared, he kneed the bugs shell to show his urgency to get to the palace. G'dar under stood and speed ahead. Behind them, the krogs were slowly advancing.


	2. Chapter 2: suprizes

Chapter 2

The computer screen cast green shadows over Molly's face as she worked. Her eyes were following the words on the screen rhythmically as she typed her hands pressing the keys quickly, with out missing a beat. The girl sighed and leaned back in her chair. Resting for a moment, before she did anything else. Molly rubbed her eyes and gave a stiffling sigh, as if to prove to her self that she needed to go to bed. She gently pushed her chair from the computer, stood up and got out of it, then lazily pushed it back in. She looked at the screen one more time, then saved her work and shut off the computer. The house lights were turned off, because her father was asleep, so she had to walk through the darkness to reach the stairs. She kicked of her tennis shoes and climbed up the stairs sometimes stopping to lean against the banister and close her eyes. At the top of the stairs, she shuffled her feet across the blue carpet until she reached a large plain white door with her name at the top. She quickly opened it and went inside. Without even changing her cloths molly jumped in the bed and pulled the covers over her body, she gave a heavy sigh and fell in to a silent sleep looking as if she could never be woken again. Lately these days, schoolwork had been a pain, every day she was getting more and more of it. It never seemed to stop, so molly was left to do it whenever she had the time. So she could get it over with, but because of her homework sometimes, she was up all night just to finish it, and it wasn't much fun.

Molly dreamt that she was running in glassy green blue hills a small lake at its base all around her were disordered temples and odd plants. Molly's eyes brightened as she looked around, she knew this place. Her smile grew and she playfully sat in the grass letting the grass wind around her hands. She felt at home here, she knew this place it was the one place were all her life had changed, were she had had the biggest adventure of her life. This was Oban! Molly felt as if it was all real but she new it wasn't. For the past 2 weeks she had been having these dreams all of them on Oban. "Screech" molly jumped in her sleep, and in her dream, as well "what was that?" molly said aloud looking in both directions. "I could have sworn….no it can't be….G'dar?" Molly laughed, to bad this was only a dream. She stopped; know that she thought of it that sounded real "screech!" This time Molly's eyes flickered open, she was lying in bed the blanket was laying jumbled around her. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed she changed her cloths and brushed her hair. Humming a tune from her music box "screech" molly jumped falling off the bed "what on earth?" She stopped herself listening as another screech broke the silence "oh my gosh! Not what's on earth what's on Oban" molly slapped her forehead remembering the friendly beetle from Oban she ran over to the window and looked out hoping, hoping that he was there but only the sight of the city and polluted air reached her sights she sighed "maybe it was my imagination, no ones there" she seemed disapproved. "Screech!" Molly stopped in her tracks an idea struck her brain, "of course!" she thought. She dashed for the door, opened it and ran down the hall to another door that lead to the roof. Not caring for shoes, she ran up the flight of stairs before her, and hesitated by the door that opened into the hot city air. "Here goes nothing" she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Molly gasped and rubbed her eyes and just for reassurance pinched herself she let out a muffled ouch G'dar really was here her face grew into a happy smile she ran over to G'dar and stroked his face "G'dar why are you hear the bug looked at her and tilted his head "screech" it pulled away from her. Molly's mind went back in time she remembered when she had refused to be avatar and when she had been out on Oban in a small temple the memories flooded into her mind, and she watched as G'dar backed up to show aikka. She gasped; he was cut and bruised all over. Molly fell to her knees, and reached out to touch him. She hesitated, than layed a hand on a bruised arm, she gave a relived sigh, as she felt warm skin and a slow pulse. She held her hand over his mouth and was relived to find that he was breathing at a steady rate. She gasped bringing her hands to her face covering her eyes to block out the sight. She gave a slight sob and whipped away her tears, she needed to help him and forget her feelings! She removed her hands from her face and picked up aikka, leaning his body on her shoulder, and holding both of his hands over her shoulder. Even for a girl she was incredibly strong. She shuffled over to the door being careful not to hurt aikka any more. When she got to the door, she leaned against it, and gently turned the knob. It gave a soft click and slowly opened inward. Molly edged forward, taking each step carefully down the stairs. Her breathing coming in heavy gasps as she trekked forward.


	3. Chapter 3: the awakening

srry peoples but im not going to be here for a couple of days so this is the last update for awile so enjoy it ; D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly looked at aikka carefully his limp body was lying in her bed all his wounds had been bandaged but surprisingly molly had found that they healed in a couple of minutes she shrugged maybe it was part of the Nurasions magic abilities "beep, beep" molly jumped a couple of inches of the floor. Then calmed herself down and walked over to her black alarm clock. Across the surface the words "time for school" flashed, but molly ignored it, hitting the snooze button on the top. She slumped into a chair

Because her dad always left early, he wasn't here to her relief, and know because Aikka and G'dar had suddenly appeared, There was no way she was going to be able to go to school, and what would it matter school was the worst part of her life so this was for the best

After 30 minutes of dreamily watching aikkas body molly felt her mind drifting off to sleep Molly's eyes flickered, she opened them -I can't fall asleep right know… I have to watch and make sure aikka is alright- her eyes flickered again she pinched her arm but it didn't help her eyes flickered again this time closing for a couple of seconds before molly forced them open this time her eye lids felt like led. She tried to open them but couldn't! Her eyelids closed once more, but not before molly glanced at Aikka, his chest was still rising like normal. Molly's eyes closed leaving her body limp in the chair finally getting rest after 4 hours of constant attention to Aikka.

Aikkas eyes flickered open and he dreamily stared at the ceiling. "Beep….beep" aikka snapped out of his trance and quickly sat upright. His eyes looked at the surrondings opening in aww this definetly wasn't nurasia! He tried to remember what had happened to him last…or at least what he remembered last. As the memories came back he flinched the battle that had been held on nourasia had not been pleasant. He closed his eyes a muffled sound made him open his eyes"no…don't…" aikkas eyes turned to slits. If he was here that meant that someone had helped him, and who ever had helped him was not someone he knew. "stop, please don't…" the muffled talking came again aikka turned around for the sound had come from behind him. He gasped, -No, it couldn't be..its not possible-he walked forward till he was by his rescuers face. He reached forward and stroked the star pattern on the girls face. The girl stirred aikkas mouth formed the words, then he slowly repeated it. "Molly?" The girl stirred again. He reached forward and brushed a lock of red hair from her face. Her eyes flickered. Aikka repeated the name again but a little louder and this time more confident. "Molly…Molly?" The girls eyes flashed open then blinked again. Aikka smiled 'molly it's me….aikka" the girl stopped blinking. "Aikka…?" she stopped talking her mouth stopping in mid formation, her eyes seemed to glow with happeiness Before Aikka could react, molly had jumped up and was hugging him, her head braced against his chest. Aikka automatically put his hands around her waist and hugged her happily. Her happy sobs began to fill the room. Aikka pulled away from her, and whipped the sparkling tears from her eyes. The feel of water reaches his fingers. He found molly's bright eyes looking into his, there beautiful red color glowing brilliantly. The sunlight from a near by window surrounded molly's blood red hair making her glow like an angel. Aikka forced himself to look away. Molly spoke to him for the first time since Oban, "Aikka …how did you …well how did you get here" her voice was happy but shaky aikka turned to the window his hands leaving the touch of her smooth skin "G'dar brought me hear…." molly looked at him and realized that she had asked him something wrong "aikka.. Why are you here? I haven't seen you in 2 years and know I finally see you again and you are a wreak! What happened?" Her voice had changed from happy curiosity to a deep scared tone aikka sighed "I know how you must feel molly but it is of a great importance that I find G'dar" molly pulled away from him her eyes growing dull, "he's on the roof."


End file.
